It is generally known to utilize various types of cylindrical or planar baffles adjacent the exit end of a yarn texturing air jet to permit increased texturing speeds and to enhance the crimps, curls and loops imparted to the yarn in the turbulence chamber of the air jet. These baffles are adapted to be engaged by and deflect the yarn as well as the air leaving the exit orifice of the air jet. My prior U.S. Pat. No. 3,881,231 discloses and describes the advantages of the use of a cylindrical baffle positioned adjacent the exit orifice of a yarn texturing air jet. My copending application Ser. No. 875,396, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,148,116, discloses and describes the advantages of the use of a planar baffle positioned adjacent the exit orifice and including an opening through which the yarn passes. While these and various other types of baffles have been used with yarn texturing air jets, both a cylindrical baffle and a planar baffle have not been used in combination with a single air jet and the results have been limited.